we met at their wedding
by TJcat01
Summary: Rin is an 18 year old girl who meets and falls in love with Sesshoumaru at her Sisters and his brothers wedding, when Sesshoumaru has no choice but to make a deal that will break Rin's heart, can they find a way to be together
1. the wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs in this story**

**hey this is my first fan fiction ever :D **

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**CHAPTER 1: THE WEDDING**

"Are you ready to say 'I do' sister" squealed Rin jumping into her older sisters arms "all this waiting around for Inuyasha has finally paid off..don't you think?!"

"yes I am, my beautiful maid of honour" Kagome cooed at her younger sister pinching her cheek, like a baby!

"get off me, I'm eighteen now, no more baby talking at me!" Rin giggled.

Rin and Kagome were standing outside two big neatly varnished wooden church doors, for the accordion to break out into music, Kagome's heart felt as if it was going to thump out of her chest.

"whoa, head rush I'm 20 and...IM GETTING MARRIED" Kagome yelped

Inuyasha on the other hand was already inside the church at the top end, standing proud next to his older brother Sesshoumaru, He was only a year older making him 21.

"will you relax Inuyasha, she's not the type to ditch you at the altar!" Sesshoumaru joked

"hey, button it Sesshoumaru, I'm not worried about that!" Inuyasha replied anxiously

"then what is it"

"well you know, being a demon and all what if we get separated or something"

"will you just shut it about that and enjoy your own wedding day for god sakes!" Sesshoumaru was getting irritated

"watch your mouth we are in a.." Inuyasha was cut off by the sounds of the accordion followed by the elegant footsteps of Kagome and Rin getting closer, his heart was thumping in his chest. When the instrument came to a halt, so did the footsteps and he swiftly pivoted round to meet the most exquisite site he had ever come across Kagome had an amazing dress on, a white laced corset on her torso which made her curves stand out, a white flowing skirt with a ribbon that trailed around the bottom, a white glove that went up to her elbow, and a veil fixed on a tiara. She looked stunning. Inuyasha could see she was tearful with emotion he took her hands and they recited they're vows to each other, through the ceremony Sesshoumaru found himself unable to remove his gaze from the girl which stood next to Kagome, in his opinion she looked like Kagome just prettier than her hair hung down her back with a flower at the side of her head, a sweet blue dress which clung to her curves and went down to her knee's with a bow tied round her middle.

Rin felt eyes on her, she looked up to see who it was catching this handsome young guys gaze, who she found looked a little bit like Inuyasha and she started blushing very lightly, smiling at him, Sesshoumaru looked away irritated at being caught. Finally the vicar said the words everyone had been waiting for

"You may now kiss the bride" the vicar almost ordered

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and kissed her quite passionately for a public kiss

Rin stuck her fingers in her mouth and wolf whistled setting everyone else off

"woot, woot" cried people from the audience and then came the "ooohhhh, awww"

Rin giggled innocently and skipped off to the church doors ready to throw confetti over Inuyasha and Kagome as they walked out and hopefully catch the bouquet... Rin didn't expect to though, she believed she was cursed to be romance and love starved until she died.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to his new bride

"ditto" Kagome replied

"oh look there's Rin...bless her" Kagome sighed

"who's Rin" Sesshoumaru appeared making Kagome and Inuyasha jump

"don't scare us like that Sesshoumaru...that's my sister Rin" Kagome replied

"interesting" Sesshoumaru replied walking off towards the door where Rin was

Kagome and Inuyasha were ushered toward the door by all the excited guests so they could attack them with confetti

"hey big sister" Rin sang sprinkling confetti over her and Inuyasha gently as if she thought it would hurt them.

"Rin?" kagome eyed her curiously "Rin you have something up your sleeve don't you"

"It's a surprise for you and Inuyasha...for later" Rin gave Kagome her very cute smile that won over her and even Inuyasha all the time.

Sesshoumaru was slightly baffled, he had never seen such a kind and pure but fun loving girl before. He himself didn't throw any confetti, he was too powerful demon to throw such a petty thing. He still didn't understand why Kagome would want to throw her flowers for another girl to catch. '_Oh well this could be fun to watch'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, He sat on the church step with Inuyasha watching amused at the hundreds of women and even young girls who lined up by Kagome just to catch her bouquet. He searched the crowd for Rin with his eyes wondering what effect it had on her, he found her, Rin was stood at the back and didn't seem the slighted bit interested until the bouquet came flying at her

"hey look out" Sesshoumaru hissed,

Rin jumped but before she could react to his warning the bouquet hit her on the head and landed in her arms

"are you okay" Sesshoumaru asked concerned, Ignoring Inuyasha who was laying on the step crying with laughter

"oh I'm fine thank you" Rin didn't even look up, she was still in a daze at the fact that she had caught the bouquet, no in fact it had come flying at her.

Kagome came down from her stool she had stood on to get a decent height to throw the bouquet and was now running at Rin "oh Rinny, you did it you caught the bouquet, now you may get a little luck with men" Kagome winked and nudged her little sister

"actually, the bouquet practically attacked me... missy Kagome, get your but in that limo and to your reception...if you want your surprise" Rin pointed a finger at the limo that was waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha

"yes mum" Kagome sarcastically added

Next Kagome and Inuyasha got in the limo and waved at everyone as they drove off

"eek, look at this Inuyasha" Kagome squirmed pointing out the small window of the limo towards Sesshoumaru and Rin

"all I see is our annoying siblings" Inuyasha grunted

"no but look at how well they suit each other standing next to each other like that!" Kagome clasped her hands together and sighed

The limo driver deliberately drove the two the long way to the hall so that everyone else could get there before they did,

"Rin darling get in here?" Rins mother waved her arms frantically at Rin from the limo she was in, which already had Sesshoumaru and his father Inutaishio inside. Inutaishio rolled his eyes at the annoying woman and Sesshoumaru shrugged at him, before turning his attention to the giggles of the girl climbing in the car

"Rin, you found a nice handsome fellow to marry yet" Her mother asked

"jeesh mum, you really think that much of me" Rin asked sarcastically "I'm no whore, I won't just pick someone at random" Rin turned her back to face something else sick of her mum already, turning she met a gorgeous pair of golden eyes...it was Sesshoumaru "hi" She sweetly said

"hey" smirked Sesshoumaru "parents...can't live with them but couldn't stand it without them...am I right?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her '_I'm quite stunned most girls would have figured out who I was by now and be drooling over me but not this girl she seems almost normal dare I think it'_

Rin giggled nodding at his statement...although Rin felt she probably could stand to live without her mum.

"So then...you're the great Sesshoumaru! Every girl in my old school used to have a picture of you on their bedroom wall" Rin joked,

"really...and did you?" Sesshoumaru almost sounded hopeful '_so she does recognise me'_

"well I think that's between me and my walls" Rin laughed

they chatted and joked around for the rest of the limo journey The drive was short and Sesshoumaru got out the limo leaning in to offer Rin his hand

"my, my you are a gentlemen or should I say gentledemon" Rin giggled

Sesshoumaru just snorted and Rin took his hand she was already enjoying his company. Normally she would have said something strange to scare the guys off if she didn't like them, They went inside the hall

"I have to go and get set up for my surprise for Inuyasha and Kagome" Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru

"okay one more thing though...what is your surprise to them?" Sesshoumaru eyed the young woman carefully

"hmm, that would be for me to know and you to find out" Rin replied walking away towards the stage in the hall

Sesshoumaru just blinked speechless '_she's interesting... I like her'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cheering and clapping as Inuyasha entered the room with Kagome in his arms bridal style. Then the lights went down low and the sound of Rin's voice came it was amplified so she was using a microphone. "ladies and gentlemen plus a few demons here and there, please welcome my beautiful sister and handsome husband Inuyasha to the floor for their first dance" Rin yelled clapping and giggling again as a puzzled Inuyasha and Kagome took to the floor "hey kagome Hun, I thought we had already chosen our song... as the one we were going to dance our first dance to?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"me too" Kagome whispered

Then the whole room silenced as the music started. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they recognised the music coming from the stage was of their song

"Rin's going to sing our song to us" They squeaked in unison, starting to sway to the music, as different coloured lights, Rin's lovely voice and the darkness gave a very romantic effect.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

"that is one hell of an amazing voice" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he gazed at her, he realised what he was doing but it was too late. Rin had caught him staring and winked at him, spinning in a circle to the music she was creating. He looked down slightly annoyed he had been caught off guard.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

__

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying their dance so much, Kagome let out a tear. "hey Hun, what's wrong" Inuyasha soothed

"oh, its nothing I'm just having the best day ever, I'm marrying my soul mate and I'm really touched at what Rin has done for us" Kagome shakily told Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder as they danced

"I know me too" Inuyasha replied

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

When Rin finished she took one last ending strum on the guitar. Moving swiftly off stage in the direction of Sesshoumaru with a huge grin on her face. She reached him

"hey, do you mind if I stick to your company tonight?" Rin beamed up at him

"I don't know about that" Sesshoumaru said with a face as straight as possible. '_I wonder if she will fall for it'_

He was right Rin's face fell immediately "well I'm sorry to say this but you will have to put up with me" Rin shot him a death glare. As Rin said these last few words a grin crept up on his face '_most girls would run off crying or if I said that...but not her'_

"I was joking, don't be so serious" Sesshoumaru smirked "by the way that was some great singing and playing"

Rin grinned again that really cute smile that even Sesshoumaru fell for "hey thanks, mean ass" Rin punched him playfully on the arm. Then she was suddenly mobbed by Inuyasha and Kagome

"thank you so much, that was the best present ever" Kagome cried into her sister's embrace

"its okay, hey Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked concerned, letting go of her sister, Sesshoumaru stood there baffled_ how come girls have so little control over their emotions _

"yeah I'm just happy, how did you know that was our song?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru noticed this had offended Rin

Rin's smile fell once again "now you listen clearly I may be the baby of the family but I do have alot of potential" Rin folded her arms and stuck her nose up. Kagome ruffled her little sisters hair "sorry Rinny I didn't mean it like that" Kagome looked at her apologetically, Rin side glanced her older sister and then beamed at her

"it's okay" Rin tried to skip off to the buffet table but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"huh" Rin looked down at her wrist "oh Sesshoumaru it's only you" Kagome and Inuyasha were watching the pair in amusement.

"Rin, may I have this dance" Sesshoumaru looked almost shy for a moment, she could tell he didn't ask that question often.

"of course" Rin took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He was in a trance swirling her round and round as she giggled and pretended to be posh, kicking her foot out and him spinning her into him, he looked down at her, his face was soft and content and he started leaning in_. 'He's going to kiss me?? Oh my god the great Sesshoumaru kissing me!'_

Kagome looked on "eek" Kagome ran from Inuyasha and pushed Rin and Sesshoumaru apart just as their lips were about to meet.

"what the hell are you doing Rin, hmm" Kagome scolded

"well I'm a big girl now Kagome" Rin screamed angrily, storming off towards the door Rin could hear Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha calling to her. The thumping of footsteps behind her on the other hand were of her mothers and Kagome's "Rin, you get back here right now, I'm disgusted as usual in you, how dare you behave like this at Kagome's wedding!" their mother growled. Kagome turned horrified to Inuyasha, she may have been angry at Rin but never would she go as far as her mother just did.

"Rin wait" Kagome cried "don't listen to mum" Rin stopped in her tracks not turning round, she started shivering and before everyone in the hall knew it she had burst into floods of tears and was at the entrance.

"TAXI" Rin screeched at the top of her shaky voice, she felt a warm hand squeeze her arm

"hey" Sesshoumaru smiled down on her "want to grab a bite to eat?"

"yeah sure, I'm sorry about that" Rin depressedly apologised

"it's okay really, I must say your mum shouldn't shatter your self confidence like that!" Sesshoumaru coldly told her

"how did you know I felt so hurt when she said that" Rins voice started to break, she felt her eyes well up

"don't cry little one" Sesshoumaru wiped the tear from her face that she let fall with his thump, caressing her cheek at the same time

Rin sobbed more now, he pulled her close to him in an intimate embrace, for a girl he had met a few hours ago.

When Rin finally calmed herself down he let her go and they walked off linking arms. They walked through the park, Rin held Sesshoumaru's hand for support as she got up on the side of the water fountain and walked across it. She jumped off at the end, Rin felt a strong urge to jump on his back and when he turned around she slowed to get behind so she could get a run up and jumped at him, he was slightly shocked but relaxed and laughed spinning in a circle as she wrapped her arms round his neck, bending over to pick a poppy from the garden as they exited the park and handed it to her, she was currently using both her hands to hold on to him so she took the flower with her teeth and clutched her legs tighter around his waist so she wouldn't fall off as she released the grip from one of her hands and placed the poppy in her hair. Finally they reached their destination.

It was a fancy restaurant, the waiter led Rin and Sesshoumaru to their table and bowed as he left to get their menu's, this made Rin laugh

"what's so funny" Sesshoumaru asked playfully

"that man bowing, is it because your here?" Rin replied

"hey no, he's being polite"

"well I hope he doesn't do it every time he comes over, that would give anyone head rush" Rin started laughing at her own joke, but Sesshoumaru didn't care, he was a little taken a back that Rin had made him genuinely laugh no girl had ever accomplished such a thing. Finally they stopped laughing but to Sesshoumaru's amusement Rin had developed hick ups and when the waiter had finally returned after ten minutes and asked Rin what drink she had wanted in reply she could only manage a hick up, which set her giggling off again, even the waiter had smiled very faintly.

Sesshoumaru and Rin finished their meal and went on a walk in the park

"do you think my sister is going to stay angry at me forever" Rin shouted to Sesshoumaru running a slumping down on a swing. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and gave a gentle push

"no, I think she was more worried than anything" Sesshoumaru replied reassuringly

"thanks" Rin replied as Sesshoumaru pushed the swing a little harder

"no problem" Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch "I guess we better head back" Sesshoumaru said while steadying the swing at that moment Rin turned to face him, they were only inches apart, he gazed into her eyes not even trying to resist the temptation to kiss her, He leaned in resting his hand 

on her soft, pale cheek, when there lips met the world became a blur to him and her, feeling as if it was just those two in that moment , wishing time would stop, when they finally broke apart Rin blushed "I'm err..." She started but was interrupted by her phone ringing

"hello" Rin answered

"Rin, where are you..it's gone midnight" Kagome replied

"hey how do you know I'm out, shouldn't you be on your way to France by now" Rin chirped

"I came to see you first to say I'm sorry, but you weren't there and I panicked and so did mum but Inuyasha laughed and got hit over the head with mum's hand bag" Kagome chimed down the phone to Rin

"okays see you in a few" Rin blew her sister a kiss down the phone. This amused Sesshoumaru Rin looked at him puzzled as she flipped her phone shut

"you've got to be the most loving girl I've ever come across" Sesshoumaru complimented lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "thanks for tonight I had fun" Sesshoumaru looked at her admiringly and he walked her all the way back to her apartment kissing her cheek goodnight. Rin skipped up to her front door of her apartment and unlocked the door, throwing off her clothes and searching for her pyjama's she finds them under her pillow folded neatly, and slips into bed soon in a content dream world with a smile still plastered across her face from her perfect first date. Rin awoke in a sleepy daze the next morning around ten o clock when her phone rang she tripped over her duvet scrambling around trying to find the phone. She got to it just in time

"so tell me all" Kagome eagerly demanded

"oh it was so amazing Kagome the best date I've ever been on"

"I'm glad he made the same impression on you as you did on him according to Inuyasha he can't wait to take you out again" Kagome rushed excited for her little sister

"really oh I'm the happiest person alive" Rin chimed flopping onto her best

"so did you kiss"

"oh yes" Rin replied then her door bell rang "oh sorry Kagome got to go someone at the door"

"Oh and I know who" Kagome answered "Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered "see ya sis" Kagome then hung up

Leaving a very worried Rin '_oh no I've just got out of bed I look a mess'_

Rin braced herself with a deep breath and went to answer the door, Rin opened the door, looking around she saw nobody there "that's weird" she said confused to herself then scanning the area, she was about to go in when she looked down and saw a huge bouquet of flowers on the door step "ahh" Rin smiled adoringly she picked them up breathing in there gorgeous scent, she took the flowers in her house and placed them in a vase on her bedside table taking out the tag which said

_**Rin,**_

_**I had a great time last night**_

_**I wanted to ask you out again **_

_**But I didn't know your phone number**_

_**So I did it this way instead.**_

_**Meet me? 12 today at cafe Fleur**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Rin held the card to her chest and rushed off to get ready she had one hour and a half to get ready and be there.


	2. the deal

**CHAPTER TWO: THE DEAL**

Rin pulled on a pair of yellow and white chequered shorts with a white buttoned up top and a yellow ribbon at the side of her head. She darted out the door and rushed off down the road texting her long time friend Sango.

Sesshoumaru greeted Rin with a hug.

"you like the flowers" Sesshoumaru asked sitting at a table outside.

"they were alright I guess" Rin teased, Sesshoumaru gave her a playful look and opened his mouth to speak but Rin quickly spoke "they are beautiful" Rin beamed that really cute smile at him and he laughed again genuinely

Through their date they chatted intensely enjoying every moment of their conversation until Sesshoumaru got up and signalled her to join him. Taking her hand in his and walking down the road towards his work

"I just got to pop in and see Inuyasha won't be a sec" Sesshoumaru gave her a warm smile and kissed her lips quick before walking inside the building. The next five months consisted of the pair unable to spend a day without seeing each other, or if they didn't they would stay up until about three in the morning having a six hour phone conversation.

Sesshoumaru had even brought Rin a necklace that was silver and had a heart shaped pendant with a pink diamond in the corned of the pendant on it. She never took this of not even when going to bed but she didn't care as long as she had this she would feel connected to him when he wasn't around her.

Rin was lying on her bed thinking about Sesshoumaru at about four that afternoon when her phone rang

She quickly answered iit secretly desiring it to be Sesshoumaru but she was shocked when she heard Sango's voice

"hey Rin" Sango sounded anxious for some reason.

"hey, how are you?" Rin replied

"oh I'm okay thanks, hey Rin are you still dating Sesshoumaru" Sango sounded too curious just to be asking

"yes why? Is something wrong?"

"Rin...I...can't he..you're..brak,..up" Sango tried her best to sound genuine but she couldn't face hearing Rin again now she knew what she had to do to her best friend, sobbing Sango ran into the arms of her husband Miroku

"it's not fair, she'll never talk to me again" Sango cried hard into Miroku's arms who was soothing her with shushing sounds and stroking her hair "don't worry its going to fine" Miroku softly said knocking on Sesshoumaru's office door.

He ushered for them to enter, when Sango and Miroku entered the room he was sitting in his chair discussing next weeks papers with his brother. "we have urgent news for you brothers" Sango informed uneasy

Inuyasha gave her a stern look "what is it that's so bad it even makes you squirm Sango" Inuyasha replied now interested, he knew this must be critical because even Sango who was tough to break was even hurt by this

"well I will just tell you in one...Naraku our competitor is going to close us down if we do not join our company to his, but the only way he will join them is if Sesshoumaru marries his 23 year old daughter Kagura" Sango took a deep breath closing her eyes waiting for his response

"absolutely no, I'm happy with Rin" Sesshoumaru growled angrily

"the thing is if you don't he will close us down and put thousands out of jobs and you will lose your fathers business and they will make sure that secret about you and Inuyasha's true identity will come out as demons who have killed people in the past and you will be killed and if you do we will be making millions and some of us getting promoted and probably become the most famous yet" Sango replied coldly

"fine" Sesshoumaru's voice was barely a whisper as his eyes turned cold and he stormed out of the office and headed towards Rin's place. On the way he retraced the steps him and Rin had taken while on their first date, he sat on the edge of the water fountain where he had enjoyed the touch of Rin's hand as she clutched it for support when balancing on the side. He got up with a growl and thought of the giggle and smile that always greeted him, he would miss her soo much. Finally finding himself at Rin's doorstep he could hardly muster up the courage to knock on the door mostly because he wanted nothing more than to be with her, he knocked lightly on the door. Within a few moments Rin opened the door and beamed at him but her face quickly fell at the look in his eyes

"Sesshoumaru..what's wrong" Rin asked concerned. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to hear her voice sound so concerned when he was about to hurt her so much, so her just blurted it out "I can't see you anymore, I have to marry someone else or the business will be closed down and we will lose our jobs" Sesshoumaru roared with guilt when he saw the look in her eyes, it was pure hurt, shock and anger. Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing how could he do this to her, Rin sat there staring forward not even blinking

"Rin, please say something" Sesshoumaru asked quietly"

But she made no movement or sound just sat staring forward with tears sliding down her cheeks

He tried asking her again but she stayed this way until he left.

Inuyasha rang Kagome and told her everything when Sesshoumaru returned to the office looking very depressed

Kagome was at Rin's apartment banging on the door within ten minutes of hearing what was going on. "Rin open up" Kagome called from outside the door, when she received no reply from Rin, Kagome took the spare key that was hidden under a flower pot on her doorstep and let herself in to find Rin sitting there in the same position she had since Sesshoumaru had left, staring forward and sobbing. Kagome rushed to her little sisters side immediately, climbing on the couch and sitting next to her, unsure as to whether she wanted to be comforted at that moment she just sat there, until worry got the better of her "come here sweetie!"Kagome gestured her arms out to Rin. She came flying into them

"it's not fair Kagome why does this always happen to me" Rin wailed clutching onto Kagome very tight while she rocked her back and forwards trying to soothe her but it wasn't working Rin was hysterical "oh Rinny, he didn't want to do it, he had no choice" Kagome said "he loved you and liked your company, according to Inuyasha no girl has ever had that effect on him before"

Still this was not working Rin was smarter than a pretty face "if that's so true then why did he choose money over me for fucks sake I LOVE HIM, what does this woman have that I don't, GRAAAAAH" Rin hit her couch over and over.

"hmmm" Kagome looked at her in concern '_I hadn't thought about it like that, choosing her over money'_

"how about getting out of this stuffy apartment for a while, grab your things, I'm taking you to mums to stay for a while" Kagome ordered her distraught sister.

**Back at the office with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha:**

"so then Sesshoumaru, will you get your act together and answer m..." Inuyasha was cut off by his phone ringing, Sesshoumaru looked up

"hello" Inuyasha said casually as he answered the phone

"hey honey, can you do me a favour please?" Kagome asked

"sure sweet, what can I do for you?" Inuyasha replied trying and failing to shove Sesshoumaru out the room so he wasn't listening.

"could you stop by Rin's house in about 10 minutes and take her to my mums, she's a bit of a mess right now and I'd rather not leave her like this" Kagome sounded desperate.

"sure be there soon love you" Inuyasha replied shutting his phone.

He looked at Sesshoumaru who already had his jacket on and walking towards the door

"erm are you going somewhere Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked puzzled

"yep, with you" Sesshoumaru replied

Inuyasha just shook his head disapprovingly as they both walked out to the car

"you sure, seeing as your the cause of her state!" Inuyasha started the car and sped off.

When they reached Rin's house she was still sobbing

"what the hell is he doing here" Rin hissed at he sister, she watched as he slowly moved from the car and towards Rin

"get away from me...I don't want to see or speak to you right now!" Rin screamed as Sesshoumaru approached her,

"Please Rin listen to me, you don't understand!" Sesshoumaru pleaded

"stop begging it's pathetic" Rin spat "anyway I don't think there's much to understand..me! Or money! And let me see...you chose the money...so excuse me if I feel a little worthless right now" Rin cried gritting her teeth to try and stop the tears

"is that what you think it's like" Sesshoumaru turned away from her

"well then if it's not then what is it"

Sesshoumaru tried to answer but he couldn't find any explanation and with that he turned and started to walk away but halted when he heard Rin's hurtful words

"it was all LIES...when you said I love you Rin...all LIES when we made love...LIES" Rin was shaking with anger

"I" Sesshoumaru started but instead ran off round the corner out of sight

Rin dragged herself to the car unwillingly she was thinking about all the events of the day, they were about 15 minutes into the 30 minute drive to her mums when something inside her clicked '_wait Sango rang this morning asking about Sesshoumaru and I...no she couldn't have..did Sango do this'_

"hey Inuyasha" Rin said hesitantly, Inuyasha looked at Rin through the wind mirror and when he did he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"yes Rin"

"answer me this at least... did Sango do this and if she did who did she arrange him to marry" Rin was staring at him intensely now and her voice was icy it was unnerving to him

Gulping he answered "yes she did and he's arranged to marry Kagura"

Rin gasped bursting into tears that she had just managed to stop "my only two best friends and they betrayed me"

Rin whispered hiding her face in her hands. They dropped Rin outside her mums house and left. Rin struggled to the door. "hey mum" Rin shakily said bursting into tears.

"hey darling" her mum told her

Her mum led her inside and put her bags in her room for her. The two started off having a descent conversation but it soon turned

"so how did you two split up" Her mum asked insensitively

"he's arranged to marry someone else for business" Rin sighed

"Ha, should of known a low life like you wouldn't be any good for someone of his standards"

"are you trying to say I'm not as good as him" Rin cried

"OF COURSE I AM YOU'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT ANYTIHNG...NOT EVEN RATS WOULD GO NEAR YOU"

"WELL I COME FROM YOU. SO YOU ASRE NO BETTER, INFACT YOU'RE EVEN LOWER THAN THAT" Rin bellowed feeling even more hurt, suddenly Rin felt a shot of pain right across the side of her face. She looked up to see her flustered mum holding a vase in her hand "did you just hit me with that" Rin spat at her mum, before running towards the room she was supposed to be staying in, grabbing all her belongings back and slamming the door, barely hearing her mums calls for her to come back this instance

**Back at Kagome and Inuyasha's house**

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room relaxing, watching tele after a long, hard day, when Kagome entered the room, she hadn't been acting normal since the incident with Rin earlier. She nearly broke the plate when she put Inuyasha's dinner down on the coffee table in front of them.

"hey Kagome babe, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked stuffing food in his mouth

"fine" Kagome replied sounding irritated

"you don't sound it" Inuyasha replied concerned Kagome turned to face him giving him a look as if she was going to kill him "well of course I'm not okay, that's my little sister your selfish brother did that to and you didn't even try to stop it, did you see the look of hurt on her face, it was crushing" Kagome yelled and snarled at Inuyasha

"whoa, hold it, you are blaming me for not trying to stop it" Inuyasha was disgusted "I did what I could to help and don't forget my brother is hurting too!"

"oh yeah lets all feel sorry for the poor torn up Sesshoumaru who made the choice of money instead of my little sister" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha calmed down understanding more "look fine hate on my brother but don't take it out on me, He chose his own way and well if I know my brother will learn his mistake"

"I'm sorry forgive me" Kagome smiled at him

"always I love you" He replied kissing her on the cheek

"and you really think he'll see what he's chosen is the wrong way"

Inuyasha nodded "we just have to keep him and Rin in contact" Inuyasha smirked

"give her some time though love"Kagome told Inuyasha pulling him into an embrace on the couch , she fell asleep, Inuyasha picked her up gently and bought her to bed carefully making sure he didn't wake her up, he stripped her down to her under wear and tucked her in, before kissing her on the forehead and walking back down the corridor into the living room and flopping back on the couch when he heard a faint knocking

"who could that be at this time...it's 11'o clock" Inuyasha said getting up and walking to the door, when he caught the site of Rin standing at the door he gasped "Rin, what happened to your face" Inuyasha asked while putting his arm around her ushering her inside "whoa you're shivering" Inuyasha sat her on the couch gently

"I'm going to get Kagome up" Inuyasha told but before he could walk off any further Rin stopped him

"don't it's okay I will be fie" Rin said "Inuyasha, do you mind if I stay here for a while"

"no of course not but what happened with staying at your mums" Inuyasha asked softly

"this" is all she managed while pointing at her bruise Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief

"WHAT THE HELL" He yelled angry "SHE DID THAT TO YOU...YOUR OWN MOTHER"

"shhh, you'll wake Kagome up" Rin whispered

"too late" came Kagome's voice behind them "what's going on"

Rin turned around to face her, Kagome gasped looking at her sister, then she started crying, Rin went up and hugged her sister comfortingly "it's okay I'm okay" Rin soothed

"no your not..who did that to you!?" Kagome howled

"mum" Rin whispered "so if you don't mind me kipping on your couch or something for a while" Rin joked

"of course"

"now you go on back to bed" Rin ordered her older sister

"let me set your room up first" Kagome started then giggled at Rin's stern face

"I will sleep on the couch tonight" Rin demanded

That night Rin didn't sleep a wink, she missed Sesshoumaru terribly and just kept crying clutching onto the necklace he brought her. Sitting up noticing all she was going to do was cry, so she decided to get out her pen and paper and write a song or two.


	3. without him, with him

**CHAPTER 3: WITHOUT HIM**

By the morning Kagome came in the room to a very rough looking sister, Rin had a great big bruise across her cheek, blood shot and puffy eyes from the lack of sleep and crying and a pale face.

"whoa Rin you look terrible!" Kagome told

"I feel fine" Rin chimed but without her usual chirpiness

For the next week Rin spent all night writing songs and staying up all night crying over how much she yearned for and missed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was practically a zombie, he slept fine but took a liking to coffee and had a lot less patience with people at work especially when Kagura was around at the same time as his brother.

Then one evening Rin's worst nightmare came true, Inuyasha and Kagome had informed her that Sesshoumaru was coming over for dinner.

"what, you are kidding!!" Rin whined "I may be dealing with it now, but it still hurts to be without him and seeing him I don't know...I miss him so much"

"sorry, but don't worry it will be fine, and apparently he's looking forward to seeing you, but don't tell Inuyasha I told you" Kagome consoled "also Rin, Inuyasha made him promise not to even mention her name"

"ok" Rin beamed a mischievous grin realising she could have alot of fun tonight.

It was only about 10 minutes until he would arrive and Rin had just finished getting herself ready '_I want to look as pretty as possible, but it will be hard seeing as my eyes are bloodshot and droopy and my face is as white as a ghosts from all the sleepless nights of crying'_. Rin was wearing a black strappy cotton dress, that flowed down to her knees and black dolly shoes and with a small black hair band in, Rin sat twiddling her thumbs next to Kagome. Inuyasha went and turned on a CD mix and just as there was a knock on the door. Cascada's every time we touch techno version blasted through the room.

Which sent Rin into fits of giggles along with Kagome "whats so funny" Inuyasha asked cocking an eyebrow in confusion answering the door to his brother who stepped inside hesitantly "hey" Inuyasha greeted warmly he led Sesshoumaru through to the girls in the living room, who were now in tears of laughter. "ahh come on tell me" Inuyasha asked looking at an even more confused Sesshoumaru before Rin finally answered "it's just so ironic" She answered in a strain

"if you know what I mean Inuyasha?"

"oh you're laughing at the song...now I get it" Inuyasha realised then how uncomfortable that made his brother feel and quickly changed the subject, but he was wrong Sesshoumaru had ignored their conversation and the only reason he felt uncomfortable was of how ill Rin looked.

"so how is everyone?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly

"oh we're all great" Kagome replied.

"shall we go sit down and eat" Inuyasha r requested

Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the dining room, Rin turned the music down then followed them

"huh, what happened to the music" Inuyasha asked

"oh I turned it down, got a bit of a headache!" Rin replied rubbing her temples.

The meal went well apart from an awkward conversation here and there, mostly everybody enjoyed themselves and was having a laugh. Rin decided she could hardly take it anymore, to her it felt as if her heart would snap and she would just launch herself at him if he stayed any longer, she had no clue Sesshoumaru felt the same, '_I have to find a way to get him to leave or I will go crazy hmmm...I know!!'_

"so Sesshoumaru how's Kagura, haven't spoken to my good old friend in oh about a week now" Rin smirked emphasising the words week and friend which made Kagome gulp

"oh she's fine" Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth hardly being able to bare talking about that annoying woman as his own instead of Rin

"so wine anyone" Kagome asked trying to steer the conversation away knowing exactly what Rin was doing

"yes please" Rin shoved her glass in front of Kagome who filled it up halfway but Rin snatched the bottle away and filled it right to the brim "thank you" Rin chimed Kagome hissed in her ear "what are you doing Rin please tell me"

Rin just grinned at her "nothing I just need this to handle him being here, I feel like my heart is being crushed all over again" Rin replied with barely a whisper

"err guys I don't mean to interrupt but Sesshoumaru and I both heard that, we are demons" Inuyasha said looking at his brother who was clutching their table with both hands so hard that his knuckles were going white.

Kagome and Rin blushed a very deep red. About two hours later they were all very tipsy and had far too much to drink.

"o, o, o I have one" Rin excitedly squealed

"go on" Sesshoumaru replied putting his arm round her

"err yeah I will if you remove the arm...don't you know how awkwardly hurt I feel right now" Rin shot him a painful look and he removed his arm _damn I miss being with her!_

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch making out when Rin told her joke "what do you call fruit that kiss" Rin slurred

"I don't know" Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders

"PASSION FRUIT" Rin cried throwing her arms in the air. Everyone laughed including Inuyasha who bit Kagome's lip in the process drawing blood. Sesshoumaru wanting to get out of the commotion of an argument that he could see coming

"well I better be off, Kagura will be wondering where I got to and I don't want to worry her" Sesshoumaru clasped a hand over his mouth realising what he said, while Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock and Kagome just put her head down

"you're living with her?" Rin spluttered feeling very insignificant

"err I'm sorry Rin" Sesshoumaru's eyes became very apologetic and sad

Rin just glanced at him feeling like half her insides were about to come up, she ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door, falling on her knee's Rin refrained herself from crying, vowing she would not let a tear fall until he had left.

That's when she heard heavy footsteps to outside the room she was in

"Rin" came the very soft voice of Sesshoumaru but Rin was trembling and couldn't bring herself to answer, so he just quietly said "I miss you"

Rin was angry now '_if he misses me like I miss him he would be here with me instead of her'_

"you can't miss me that much when you are thinking of her" Rin whispered hoarsely through the door, she was always good at short, effective comebacks. She listened for a reply but didn't get such a one, all she heard were the heavy footsteps move from outside her door and the last thing she heard before she burst into tears was the front door shutting. Rin's eyes hurt in the morning for she had cried again nearly al night long, her pillow was still soggy and her eyes still watery but she knew she had to get up and drag herself off to work if she wanted to keep her apartment.

"I'll be back around four-ish" Rin called before going out the door.

"ok Hun" Inuyasha called imitating Kagome this made Rin chuckle

Rin took the long way through the park and down the alley way to work because it was such a sunny day.

When she got there her guitar was already out and on the table in the back room waiting for her, Rin decided to play some of her Knew written songs, which proved to be a success because she earned the bar a £50 profit through tips which would usually be the amount of four days profit, she sang four songs called - My beautiful sister, why does the rain fall, being lost and lovers for life in my eyes. Rin dreaded it when her boss called her into his office but once she got there and saw the smile on his face she relaxed a little

"you've done well Rin, take the rest of the day off, but I will need you for over time tomorrow" her boss shooed her out the office, Rin skipped merely back to her Sisters but was confused when she 

heard two female voices laughing from the inside, Rin turned the key in the latch very slowly careful not to make a sound

When she entered she gasped hearing Kagura's voice, this made her blood boil at dangerous levels

"its enormous, that is one hell of a gorgeous ring" Kagome said approvingly taking Kagura's hand and holding it up to the light to see the diamond ring glisten

"he's such a doll, so sweet" Kagura sighed

"WOW, so amazing I can't believe you are going to Hawaii for a honeymoon, so romantic" Kagome squealed

"I know, he would do anything for me, I think we are both in love, In a month we will be married, you and Inuyasha get you're invite okay?" Kagura asked

"yeah, Rin didn't see it" Kagome sighed sadly

"and do I get an invite?" Rin interrupted making them both jump

"Rin" Kagura turned shocked at her presence

"hey TRAITOR" Rin scoffed looking down then up at Kagome who's face had gone pale and she had a worried look in her eyes "or should I say TRAITORS" Rin yelled at her older sister and old best friend before running very fast towards the door, fortunately for Rin Kagome had strained her ankle and couldn't run after her, she looked back before opening the door and running out

Kagome started to panic "what do I do, I can't go after her because of my foot" Kagome started breathing quicker

"it's ok calm down, call Inuyasha he'll find her" Kagura soothed

"thanks maybe it's best if you leave Kagura, I'm so sorry but I should have never back stabbed my own sister like that! I'll see you at the wedding though!" Kagome apologetically replied. Kagura didn't say another word, just got up and headed for the door, but when she got to the door she stopped without turning around she mumbled "me neither, she was my best friend and she loved him" With that Kagura left. Kagome didn't waste another second, she thumbed around in her bag and found her phone dialling out Inuyasha's number

**At the bar with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru:**

"hello" Kagome said shakily

"Kagome, what's wrong" Inuyasha sounded alarmed and worried, this caught Sesshoumaru's attention

"It's Rin, she walked in on Kagura and I talking about the wedding and I was saying some horrible things along with Kagura who was boasting about how much Sesshoumaru and her loved each other, she ran I couldn't stop her..p-lease find her Inuyasha" Kagome cried down the phone to him

"shhh, it's going to be okay we will find her and bring her back right this second" Inuyasha informed slamming the phone down Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru searched high and low for Rin but they couldn't sense her or see her anywhere, until they were approaching the park, where her and Sesshoumaru had walked past on their first date,

"do you smell that...it's Rin's tears...over there" Sesshoumaru sighed Sesshoumaru went into a full blown run, but Inuyasha over took him when he stopped hearing Rin's voice, she was singing "what is it" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru confusedly, "I used to sing this to her" Sesshoumaru whispered listening

"no-ones going to hurt you...not while I'm around" Rin chocked through tears. Looking up to see the figure standing over her was Inuyasha "Rin, come on let me take you home" Inuyasha soothed gently holding out his hand to her

"I want to go back to my apartment" Rin said truthfully

"ok" Inuyasha whispered looking concerned at Sesshoumaru, who turned around and started back towards the club where the car was parked. He stood there thinking until the others caught up.

They were all silent until Inuyasha bravely broke it "so Rin...I thought you were at work" Inuyasha was curious as to why she had come home early

" hahahaha...I get it now" Rin laughed uneasily

"no it's not like that, I wasn't...I mean" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshoumaru "just shut it, you're making it worse" he hissed at his younger brother who obeyed quickly

The rest of the journey was in silence, they were on their way back to Inuyasha's and Kagome's to get Rin's belonging's and then drop her back at her place, when they got to the front door Sesshoumaru opened it to another flustered face of Rin and Kagome's mother

"hey why don't you go back with her" Sesshoumaru suggested innocently oblivious to the fact that she had hit Rin

Rin's eyes suddenly darkened which even being the powerful demon he was made him shiver, she pressed her lips together tightly and barged past her mum who she now had disowned. "this woman hit Rin in the face, that's why she came back to stay with us, you big pillac" Inuyasha lightly hissed at his older brother

"WHAT" Sesshoumaru spat grabbing the woman by the throat "you hurt Rin, you shall pay!!" Sesshoumaru snarled at the terrified woman struggling for air.

"Sesshoumaru what the hell are you playing at, set her down" Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshoumaru realised he was over reacting and dropped the woman to the floor, who got up and rushed off.

Inuyasha's attention was then drawn back to Kagome who was sobbing silently on the couch

"come here love, it will be okay" Inuyasha soothed holding Kagome close to his chest and stroking her hair,

"no it won't, Rin hates me"

"no, no..she doesn't hate you she just needs a little bit of space" Inuyasha replied consoling his new wife

"she new they were coming to stay for a while...so why is she so upset about this one incident" Kagome sounded confused

"I'll tell you why" Rin sounded cold stood in the doorway ignoring the fact that Sesshoumaru was stood right there

"I spilled my guts out to you about all my feeling's how I despised Kagura and Sango for taking away the thing I loved more than anything when they were supposed to be my friends, the guy I loved ...and you listened to me and even told me you agreed that it was heartless, and to do it for money above all!...I believe those were your exact words!...yet you sat here with that bitch and acted no better than she did, no sign of guilt remorse nothing, just boasted and bragged about how wonderful and jolly and how much they loved each other and you didn't say, hey you're wrong to do that to my sister and then brag about it...or hey you left my sister crushed and heart broke...but you even joked along with her at how big the fucking ring was" Rin broke down and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood there shocked

"Ri" Sesshoumaru started but she interrupted him '_I hate seeing her like this I just want to hold her but I can't reach her'_

"you even tried to hide the wedding from me" Rin howled fleeing from the house, pushing Sesshoumaru aside

"she's so right aswel" Kagome replied as tears crashed from her face

"Sesshoumaru go after her in my car and take her home would ya" Inuyasha asked irritated

Sesshoumaru picked up the keys from the coffee table and sped off in the car in Rin's direction, her scent was strong since she was crying, finally he came across her shivering form

Opening the car door for her, he gestured to her to get in not being able to bring himself to say something to her

She got in and he drove her home in silent he pulled the car up outside her drive "Rin I never meant to hurt you like this!" Sesshoumaru whispered to her

"well you did and how can you say that when you could of easily avoided it with a simple 'no' but I guess you love her now so it doesn't really matter anymore" Rin got out the car before he could answer but he shouted back to her "I never said I loved her and it's not that simple"

"ironic though isn't it, you sang me the sweetest song in the world, and I cherish it even though in the end you are the one who ended up harming me" Rins lip wobbled and she went into her home feeling very low.

"no I can't I must stay strong...i thought I was over that" Rin told herself firmly but she couldn't help it not now.

Rin's breathing quickened as she went towards a box in the bathroom and got out her leg shaving kit, snapping off the end of the head to free the razor that was calling out to her

"I can't help it, I have to relieve this pain" Rin silently wept as she dug the razor into her arm dragging it across, leaving a gash that was bleeding now, she let the blood drip into the sink, It called at her to do it again and again.

Rin once again dug the razor into her delicate skin. She fell asleep on the bathroom floor, waking up to the phone ringing "oh my god I'm late" Squealed Rin ignoring the pain in her arm and the phone knowing it was her boss.

Rin threw on some clothes and a cardigan to cover her gashes, five thick, deep lines on each of her arms, she sighed studying them but today she felt relieved like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

**Back with kagome and Inuyasha:**

"my brother is coming to stay today remember" Inuyasha was confirming with Kagome

"yeah I know" Said Kagome in a depressed tone of voice

"oh cheer up, Rin just needs some time" Inuyasha comforted

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Inuyasha answered it

"hey guys" Inuyasha warmly greeted his brother taking their belonging and placing them in Rin's room

_'Rin must have cried loads while staying here the room still lingers with her scent of tear, great I suppose Sesshoumaru will have something to say about that' _Inuyasha thought to himself scanning the place before joining them in the living room

"so I thought we would go to that place where Rin works for lunch seeing as today is her day off" Kagome smiled as genuinely as she could at Kagura but even found herself loathing her now

"oh goodie" Kagura clapped excitedly looking at Sesshoumaru who just nodded

They grabbed their bags and things and walked off down the road to the bar, Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands and Kagura clinging to Sesshoumaru's arm. When they entered the bar they were astonished to see that the owner had someone else on stage in Rin's absence "I never knew they did that on Rin's day off" Kagome looked on curiously

Kagura was first to notice the next performer to take the stage was Rin and she started choking on her lemonade

Everyone turned to look at her but Kagura pointed to the stage and they all gasped in unison seeing Rin now had gone pale seeing them and she walked off stage but her boss stopped her "DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR JOB GIRL..."Rin's boss boomed

"n-no" Rin shakily said

"THEN GET UP THERE" Her boss yelled before storming into his office

Rin nervously took to the stage and introduced her song

"tonight I am going to sing a song called what hurt's the most and it is something I have recently experienced " Rin didn't look up from the microphone in front of her but she began to play

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

__

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Sesshoumaru looked on and felt very uncomfortable he knew the song was about him, He turned to see Kagome weeping and his brother sniffing the air

"what is it Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru asked curiously

"can't you smell that" Inuyasha caught the look no his brother's face and knew that second that him to had smelt Rin's fresh blood.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Rin was barely able to sing anymore her voice was wobbly and all she could see was Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's sad eyes watching her, then her vision went blurry from the tears that consumed them, Tears trickled down her face as she sang, Sesshoumaru's heart started aching he felt like growling at the top of his voice "she's in pain and it's all my fault" He whispered to himself more than anyone else

_**What hurts the most was being**_

_**so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I'm saying that loving you**_

_**That's what I was tryin' to do**_

Once Rin finished she wiped the tears form her face and stepped sown from her place on stage when everyone in the whole bar was alarmed by the sounds of the owners screams "RIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" Rin's boss bellowed he was very angry.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other worried, listening to his shouts and Rin's loud pleading's

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT RIN" The boss had gone bright red by now with anger

"YOUR FIRED HEAR ME FIRED" the boss pointed towards the doors for her to leave

"NO, please don't do this please" Rin begged crying harder now, it seemed like all she ever did was cry these days .

Back in the bar Kagome was upset "I think he just pushed her off the edge" Kagome wailed but stopped when she saw Rin fly by them in a state.

Kagome tried to go after her but Kagura caught her arm "leave her to calm down trust me" Kagura softly said

"ok" Kagome looked down she wasn't to happy to have Kagura advise her

"hey Kagome Sesshoumaru and I were just wondering if it was Rin's time of the month" Inuyasha asked concerned

"no she finished two days ago...wait WHAT?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha disgustedly

"well then that's strange because we smelt fresh blood on her" Sesshoumaru said

"oh my god, no not again" Kagome sounded panicked

"what" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked in unison

"we have to find Rin!, when Rin was younger mum was nasty to her and she had no friends and a guy she liked rejected her, it was all to much for Rin and she could only relieve the pain one way...by cutting herself, but Rin doesn't care how deep she cuts as long as it's painful, but once unintentionally she cut to deep and I found her passed out in her bedroom any later and she would have bled to death" Kagome took a deep breath to stop herself from crying

"Kagura you stay here" Inuyasha firmly said, "we are going to look for her, she might come back here to plead more"

Kagura nodded knowing it was a lye but she didn't care she was happy for the drink

Inuyasha sped down the road to Rin's apartment where the scent of blood got stronger.

"yeah damn right she cuts deep" Sesshoumaru cried leaping out the car

Kagome used the hide key to let them inside when they got in they found Rin sobbing in the bathroom, letting blood drip into the sink

"what are you doing here" Rin sobbed wrapping a clothed bandage round her arms

"we've come to take you back to mine and Inuyasha's place to stay" Kagome demanded

"but Sesshoumaru and Kagura are staying there" Rin sniffled "I feel faint"

"Rin" Sesshoumaru looked at her wet sad pained eyes, walking over and catching her as she passed out. Inuyasha was sure he saw a tear slip out of his brothers eye

Kagome sobbed collecting Rin's things together

Inuyasha was stunned never had he thought the fun loving bubbly Rin could do such a thing to herself, she had awoken a few hours ago from black out

Later that night when they were all back at Inuyasha and Kagome's Rin completely blanked Kagura and Sesshoumaru

"goodnight, sweet dreams" Rin told everybody curling up on the couch and getting to sleep.

Sesshoumaru spent most of the night peering around the door frame at Rin to make sure she was ok,

"I'll be back in a few" Kagura called out.

Sesshoumaru went back to the dining table where Inuyasha was sitting

"you know big brother, I can tell you love Rin and you never wanted this so if it's so important to you then why don't you fight for what you want, I can sense your sadness, and I've never known you to not fight for what you truly desire" Inuyasha left his big brother at the table to go join his wife in bed, when Kagura came through the door and into the room where her and Sesshoumaru would be staying

Sesshoumaru got up and walked through the living room to go to his room where Kagura was waiting, he knelt next to Rin stroking her hair he began to sing "no-ones going to harm you not while I'm around.." he then stood up and walked to his room.

The next day Kagome got up to find a note from Rin "gone job hunting, be back around 10pm latest love Rin"

Kagome sat at the table with Kagura drinking coffee when Inuyasha entered the room yawning and scratching his head

"morning beautiful" Chimed Inuyasha pecking Kagome on the lips

"I wish my fiancé would do that to me, he's been acting very cold and rigid since the other night and he was tossing and turning all night last night!" Kagura complained

"speaking of Sesshoumaru where is he" Inuyasha asked suspiciously ,he could of sworn he heard him singing his and Rin's song the other night but he daren't say anything

"oh he's still sleeping" Kagome informed happily

"lets have a couples party" Kagome chirped "I have wine"

"that's a great idea" Kagura excitedly danced around in circles

"I will go wake up grumpy draws then" Inuyasha stated bravely

He went into Sesshoumaru's room and woke him up, Sesshoumaru got showered and dressed and then joined Inuyasha, Kagome and annoying Kagura at the table. "strip poker" Kagome cried.

"oh my god there's no way I'm letting my brother see you naked" Inuyasha snorted

"hey get over it, it'll be fun" Kagome cried

"hey where's Rin" Sesshoumaru asked

"she went job hunting and won't be back until 10 this evening" Kagura replied slightly annoyed that he was interested in the girl

Suddenly Kagura's phone went off

"dad" Kagura questioned

"hi sweetie I need you home now this plan is going ahead" Naraku laughed evilly

"ok, see you soon" Kagura smirked hanging up

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go now and I won't be back tonight" Kagura waved to them all and got her things and then left

"ok you are right no strip poker just booze and music" Kagome cried

"fair enough" Inuyasha got up from his seat and grabbed the wine,

"tut - tut, not until later" Kagome teased squeezing her husbands ass

he kissed her lightly, they all decided to play a game of some sort and found an old board game TRIVIAL PURSUIT

Of course Sesshoumaru won even when Kagome and Inuyasha teamed against him, he still won. Nobody noticed the time was gone midnight until Kagome looked outside and saw it was dark

"whoa Rin should be back soon, what's the time" Kagome smiled

"err...shit...it's 12.20 am and Rin still isn't back" Inuyasha grumbled praying nothing bad had happened to her.

"ring her" Sesshoumaru suggested

**Back with Rin:**

Rin was walking down the street humming to herself, when her phone went off.

Rin went to answer it but she was distracted by a tall dark figure in front of her "this is the end of your happiness" The man smirked Rin gasped not wasting another second she ran, looking back to see the figure had gone, but she collided straight into the tall dark figure, "you're not going anywhere yet" The figure snarled laughing evilly this sent shivers up Rin's spine.

The figure grabbed her tearing the strap on her dress, revealing her shoulder, "YUM, YUM" The figure licked at Rin's shoulder Rin screamed but it was muffled and she was dragged into a corner, it was dark and she couldn't see anything, she then felt warm, breath on her and a weight on top of her.

Struggling and screaming she cried but nobody heard her.

**Back at Kagome and Inuyasha's:**

Sesshoumaru was pacing up and down Kagome and Inuyasha were on the phone to everyone they could think of asking if they had seen Rin anywhere nobody had, Then Sesshoumaru heard a faint knock on the door

"Rin" he whispered walking towards the door, but when he opened the door he stood back in horror

"Sessho" Rin couldn't finish she collapsed into his arms.

"RIN" He yelled, making Inuyasha and Kagome in the other room jump by the time they had turned around Sesshoumaru had laid Rin on the couch "what- what happened to her" Kagome cried

"I don't know, she tried to tell me, but could only get my name out before passing out... Inuyasha

"I smell a familiar stench all over her but I can't quite think what it is" Inuyasha curiously looked her over.

Kagome was examining her, "she has bruises and a gash on her right shoulder where the strap is supposed to be, her dress is ripped and she has marks on her legs" Kagome sat back when Rin stirred

She sat up in a panic quivering, looking from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru to Kagome then bursting into tears drawing her legs up to her chest.

"Rin, what happened" Kagome whispered putting her arm around her

"that man...that dark man...I don't know...demon maybe!" Rin spluttered out

"he...he...he hurt me he told me I could never take Sesshoumaru away" Rin stopped

Sesshoumaru flinched and all of a sudden Inuyasha went a very white shade, he looked over to Sesshoumaru who's fang were already growing and his eyes the lightest shade red

"what is it" Kagome hissed holding a vulnerable Rin in her arms

"The scent on Rin" he paused " just entered this room" Sesshoumaru growled his voice deeper than usual

Turning to face Kagura

"YOUR FATHER DID THIS" Inuyasha growled grabbing a petrified Rin

"hmm" Kagura laughed "so you finally figured it out!"

Sesshoumaru's fingers turned a light shade of green and he charged at demonic speed at Kagura ripping her apart and Inuyasha grabbing his tensuaiga and jumping on the window ledge, he turned to Sesshoumaru who was stood in the middle of the room

"are you coming brother, kick some but together...For Rin!"Inuyasha gritted his teeth and when Sesshoumaru nodded he turned to Kagome "I will return soon, I love you" Inuyasha blew Kagome a kiss

Rin looked up weakly at Sesshoumaru who she found was standing right in front of her.

"Rin, I never meant to hurt you, I love you and if you would have me I would be there for you forever" Sesshoumaru stated cupping her cheek with his hand. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips lightly and whispered in her ear "no-one going to harm you --not while I'm around" to his surprise she smiled that cute innocent smile he had fallen for at the wedding now seven months ago her first genuine smile in weeks. Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards his brother not taking another look back at Rin and neither did Inuyasha. Rin sobbed once Sesshoumaru left, Kagome soothed her and rocked her back and forth like a baby "everything is going to be okay" Kagome hated seeing Rin like this.

A few hours later the brothers returned looking partially bruised but nothing major.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin who was sleeping along with Kagome. Inuyasha laughed when he saw Kagome flopped over and Rin laying across her with a tear stained face Inuyasha walked over to Kagome once Sesshoumaru had removed Rin from her lap and Kissed her on the cheek, lifting her up and carrying her to their room. Sesshoumaru carefully picked up Rin not wanting to wake her but he was unsuccessful when she woke up while he was setting her down in the room he was staying in and the room she had stayed in a while back. "Sesshoumaru" Rin whispered groggily "shhh...sleep" Sesshoumaru placed a finger on Rin's lips and smiled at her "will you lay with me, I need to talk to you" Rin softly asked Sesshoumaru stroked the side of her face then flopped down next to her on the bed, Wrapping his arms round her "I made a mistake Rin, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of cared what would of happened, but I was stupid, can you forgive me" Sesshoumaru whispered into Rin's ear huskily

"yes, but it took me a while to understand why you actually did what you did" Rin paused then continued

"At first I thought it was all about the money, then I realised you were more of a gentlemen than that, you had secrets to protect, but when Kagura and Kagome were in the living room and I over heard them, I couldn't see sense" Rin took in a deep breath

"you do know that what Kagura said was lies don't you? I never loved her, or even liked her but she was tolerable" Sesshoumaru pulled Rin even closer still

"I love you I never stopped so I can forgive you and I will always be here, I made mistakes also" Rin replied moving to look up into his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down and kissed her forehead "maybe so but I made the biggest mistake and I nearly lost you for good, I would never have forgiven myself if that happened, I love you too much" Sesshoumaru cooed, burying his head in the crook of her neck

"I know you do...well now I know" Rin giggled when he playfully tickled her, stopping when he came to a bruise, he lent over her and kissed it, when an idea came into his head "Rin" He asked to get her attention

"yes"

"will you be my mate...marry me?" Sesshoumaru blurted

Rin squealed with joy showering him in kisses, starting to cry

"I'll take that as a yes shall I" Sesshoumaru cooed hugging her close

Rin nodded her head and laid her head on his chest and they both themselves drifting into a content dream world together.

THE END!!


End file.
